


Eyebags

by Eraishu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep, Tea, Tired Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraishu/pseuds/Eraishu
Summary: It's very hard to get a good night's rest in the survey corps....Or just Eren helping his captain to sleep and the other way around as well!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Eyebags

To the Survey Corps, it's not a surprise to have one or two sleepless nights but for Levi sleepless nights was a regular for him.

It's not as if he wouldn't get any sleep at all, It's just a very..... very....very small amount. It would be surprising for him to even get three hours of it.

Eren -who was on his way to bed very late, thanks to a certain section leader.- was walking to Levi's office to lock him up tonight.

_knock knock knock_

He waited for a moment before hearing a muffled 'get in' from the other side. He opened the door slightly to see his corporal still at his desk doing paperwork.

He stepped inside and clossed the door slowly. turning around, he saw that the pile of paperwork was much taller than he thought.

"Um, Captain?" He started, trying to gain Levi's attention. "I've finished the experiments with Major.." He said, knowing Levi would understand.

Like he thought, Levi understood right away. Getting up from his seat, he went over to the door -Not before straightening his shirt- and calling Eren to follow.

.

.

.

On the way, the silence had been a bit uncomfortable and strained. They may have both been subordinates but they were complete strangers to each other.

Levi may have known some thing about his life since Erwin had done a few background checks of him. Things like who his parents were, his birthday and also the fact that he had killed to grown men when he was nine.

And Eren did know a bit about Levi thanks to his hero-worship but they have never talked personally to each other.

Eren was starting to feel awkward, after all he was a person who loved to talk. 

After a bit they had arrived to Eren's "room" in the dungeon.

Levi opened the locks to let Eren in and closed them back up again. Eren watched him as he started to walk away but there was something on his mind he needed to ask.

"Wait, Captain!" 

Levi halted. "What, brat?" he asked.

"Are you going to continue your paperwork?" He asked curiously.

"Of course."

"Aren't you going to sleep, sir?" He tilted his head, cutely.

"No." He answered, quick and simple.

"Why not, sir?" 

Levi grunted, he was probably annoying him but Eren wasn't the type to let things go that easily.

"Captain, could you open the locks for a bit?" he asked.

"....and why would I do that?" He asked, annoyed.

Eren thought for a moment, but couldn't think of a reason. "Please~ It's just for a bit, sir." Eren tried, he made the biggest doe eyes that he could, trying to look convincing.

"...fine." Levi walked towards the cellar door and putting the key in the keyhole, turning it.

Once Eren stepped outside, he told Levi that he could continue his paperwork and that he needed to go into the kitchen.

"If you say so, brat. But as soon as I'm finished I'm locking you back in." 

"Yes, sir!" He saluted, watching as Levi walked away.

.

.

.

Eren walked into Survey Corps' Kitchen after bringing a box if herbs that he kept in his room he knows he won't find in the kitchen.

He was going to make Chamomile tea for the corporal. He had heard from his mother that Chamomile was something to help with sleep. He had also experienced it first-hand when he was sick and his mother had given it to him.

Ever since then, he would always pester his mother to teach him how to make it until, finally, his mother gave in and brought him along with her to the market in search of what they would need.

Remembering what his mother had thought him, he removed the flower head from its stem and rinsing them with warm water and patting them dry. 

After that, he found a paper towel and soaked it in water. Then wrapping them around the petals and storing them in an airtight box.

He got a kettle out from one of the cupboards and added some water before putting it on the stove. He used some of the tap water, it wasn't going to taste the best because of that but he couldn't find spring water during this time of night.

He got the flower heads out of the paper cloth and put them in a cheesecloth instead. He put the cloth with the flower into the water after the water had been boiled and brewed the tea.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter One.**


End file.
